His last moment
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: She is now gone, but can he bear living without her? Rated for themes.


He looked up at the mirror as his tears rolled down his amethyst orbs. They smudged off his face paint, which left the once perfectly drawn blue triangles distorted and smeared over his cheeks. He had came back from a funeral and unlike most funerals he had attended in the past, this one left a certain scar in his heart, a scar which could _never_ be filled.

" _Hilary…"_ He mumbled out, as he staggered away from the mirror and assumed a position on the floor. His eyes were filled with emptiness and grief. He remembered her, he remembered everything about her – the first time he met her, he didn't like her at all. She seemed too childish and loud for him, but as time went by he grew closer to her and before he could realize it, he was in love with her.

His love for her grew and grew. It fully blossomed when they both expressed their feelings towards one another, and by a strange miracle they both bonded in what was seemingly an unbreakable bond….

 _Seemingly…_

He placed his back against the wall. His body then began to tremble unexpectedly, maybe it was the cold wind blowing with all its might that day or maybe it was the fact that it had rained down during the funeral which he had attended. Or maybe it was the overwhelming panic attack that he was receiving, something he did not feel when Hilary was around…

The shivering took its toll on him and he immediately knelt down on the floor hard. The pain was now too overbearing - for the first time in that moment he felt alone, something he had never felt since he met Hilary. And he did not like the loneliness at all which was ironic because before Hilary, he would resonate with the sound of nothingness perfectly. Then again this all was _before he met Hilary._

Unfortunately, the aforementioned _seemingly unbreakable_ bond was not either accepted by destiny, or it was too good to be true. A tragic car accident took Hilary away from Kai. And along with her mortal life and soul his will to live on had passed away too.

 _He saw her beautiful face resting in the coffin, her vibrant glow still there even after she was dead. It was like she wasn't dead at all, but she was taking a short nap. Her beautiful face retained that sweet smile which would make Kai want her even more. He stood above her body as the priest said his prayers with everyone in attendance. His felt his tears almost just coming out of his eyes but his promise to never cry in front of Hilary made him force them back each time they would try to escape his eyes. This resulted in a struggle between his love for Hilary and his bodily needs, and the former vanquished his needs. His love was indeed more superior than his mortal state, which is why he knew what to do…_

He got up as he began hearing voices, her voices to be specific…

" _Kai…"_ It whispered to him.

"Hilary!" He snapped out, feeling as if she was in the room with him. His eyes gazed over the entire room, searching every corner as he looked for her and longed for her.  
"I'm right here, Kai…" The faint feminine voice once again called him as he frantically looked up. He saw his reflection in the mirror once again and although it was evident that he was alone, but he felt that he was with someone in the room.

"Kai, I'm inside you..." The voice once again spoke to him, as he felt his tears finally coming out of his eyes freely. His heart was now thumping against his chest, anxiety took over his state and he decided to let it out on the mirror.

With all his might, he balled his fist up and darted it towards the mirror. Instantly it shattered into a million pieces with some piercing into his skin. Little pools of blood seeped out from the points where the glass had sunk into his skin. He let out a loud scream, a scream roaring with his pain. Now his tears were flowing out more fluidly because of the pain, his pain eased out a bit. The mirror had broken into many pieces, but there was this one particularly large piece of glass. His eyes instantly stared at the irregularly _sharp_ shard of glass.

 _He was told by a friend that he would meet Hilary in the afterlife, where they would be together forever. But his true love for her forced him into doing the unimaginable. Then again he loved more than his own actual being…_

He instantly picked up the broken glass. His thoughts instantly turned on a fire alarm like system, preventing him from committing the unimaginable and disgusting taboo. His entire body - from his thoughts to his senses to his limbs to even his heart were forbidding him from committing the deadly sin. But his true love was imposing him to do it. Suddenly a battle between body and soul was ensued, with Kai being caught in this dilemma. His body gave him signals to stop doing what he was doing while his love forced him to go to his Hilary…

 _Going to his Hilary and being with her forever in the afterlife, that gave him motive…_

"AHH!" He cried out once again as he punched his free hand hard against a nearby wall. He did that to "shut his body up", but it came at a price. As soon as he punched the fall with excessive force, he ended up cracking up both the wall and his hand.

"AH!" He cried out as he fell down from the reactionary force of the punch, back first. He got up, and saw a picture of Hilary in a frame on a chest of drawers. Without thinking he smashed the glass of the frame and snatched out the monochrome photo of the deceased brunette. As he laid eyes on his Hilary, he felt his tears coming out once again, his trembles intensified. His sobs got louder and all that pain and sorrow exploded out in one simple question:  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HILARY?!" He cried out as he once again knelt, this time that sharp shard was dangerously close to his wrist….

His hand trembled with the broken glass against his veins; the pain was now too overwhelming... He could feel it; his life was now going to flash before his eyes. Though the epiphany had come now, it felt like something he wanted to do for so many years... The glass gained closure towards the veins, which were now pumping blood throughout his body. He took one final breath, which would be hopefully "his ultimate breath" as he plunged the glass into his wrist.

Instantly, the red viscous liquid poured out. And he let out a final breath, and a tear of happiness tricked down his cheeks. He tripped down, and instantly went to a place which is better than this cruel, cruel world... _he finally went to his Hilary_.

"KAI!" A voice cried out as they saw his body resting on the floor, with blood slowly flowing out from one of his wrists. Instantly, a crowd of people entered the room

"KAI!" Tyson screamed out

"NO!" Max followed by closely.

"Cal 911!" A reasonable voice in the form of Ray suggested, panicking.

"Call an ambulance!" Mariah cried out.  
"No, you can't leave us!" Daichi screamed out.

"KAI!" Tyson cried out as he turned over his body, _he had a smile on his face_ and a tear had kind of attached itself to his cheeks. A paper or something was crumbled into one of his hands, from which the blood poured out of the cut veins. Tyson opened up his closed palm and saw a blood stained picture of Hilary, on it there was a message written in his blood.

 _I'm coming Hilary_

…

 **A big thank you to AquilaTempestas, Sakura Alexia, Jacob Frye, BlackGuardian Nocturna and Indigo Jupiter for giving me the boost to write this fanfic. You guys rock ^^ Please read and review ^^**


End file.
